


Sense

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [158]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the prison; when it starts to get colder the needs for winter planning become apparent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense

She shivered and tugged her jacket around herself a little more tightly. It didn’t help, and she rubbed her hands together before shoving them into her pockets. They all needed warmer clothing now that fall was turning into winter, but the stores they had been able to scavenge from didn’t have supplies for winter.

Rick noticed Carol’s shivering, he was doing the same, “We need a clothing run, don’t we?”

Carol nodded, “I’ve been thinking about that. It might make more sense to do a neighborhood tour; check closets for coats, gloves, scarves, and warmer shirts and pants. Whatever we find might be useful to someone.”

“Yeah, we should be doing that; going to all of the nearby housing developments and checking them for whatever we can use. Clear the houses with a team, grab what we can and stockpile.” Daryl never looked cold, but he was wearing sleeves. That was just as telling.

Rick looked over the group, noting that several looked cold, “The Sheriff's Department used to have a protocol for marking houses that are cleared after a disaster. We could mark each house we clear and it might be a good reference for later, since we went in circles for so long before finding this place.”

The prison offered some security, but cement and bars did little to keep them warm. Body heat was leeched away, and the thin blankets didn’t help. “If we’re going to stay here for a while we should start collecting everything we can use before we need it, before it is too late.” Carol snorted, “We can’t exactly go to the store for the new seasonal items every few months anymore.”

“Maybe we should start making lists, practical lists, of the things we might need. Blankets, jackets, toilet paper, whatever might be in those houses. If we don’t get to it, someone else will one day. If the house doesn’t burn down in the meantime.” Rick was sounding just as pessimistic as Carol felt, but it was a good sign that he was thinking about meeting future needs.

“Good idea.” She nodded, encouraging him to continue.

“We’ll get a run team to go out as soon as we have a plan together.” He looked to Glenn, “I have the feeling that you were doing this a lot in Atlanta, so if you have ideas I want to hear them.”

Glenn looked toward Maggie before nodding in agreement, “It’s just common sense, but yeah, sure.”

Rick grinned, “Good, let’s get planning then.”


End file.
